This invention relates to a kind of superfine microelemental biochemical mixture of several microelements and metal oxides and the foamed plastic products containing the mixture, which can improve the microcirculation of human body.
CN90102189.X disclosed a kind of infra-red micro- energy radioactive powder, synthetic fiber containing it and fiber products thereof. The main ingredients of the said powder were aluminum oxide and Ti, and Pt or Pd was used as its additives. This powder may give off infra-red microenergy of a wide spectrum, it may keep warm by means of its fiber products. We have made research on rare earth elements and have made a breakthrough in this field, for example, in the granted CN 93 111620.1 we have disclosed a kind of superfine microelemental biochemical mixture, which mainly comprised zirconia and silica, with the special structure and property of rareearth elements mixed, the fiber products can improve micro-circulation of human body, produce biological field effect on human body and help with man's health.
Accordingly, upon the basis of the known art we have optimized ingredients of the mixture in order to produce best effect on human body, that is an objective of this invention.